Opportunist
by creamy candy
Summary: Seharusnya Ren tahu, Asano tidak mau menjadi nomor dua, bahkan dalam soal mendapatkan Kanzaki. [ AsaKanza ]


**Opportunist**

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

.

* * *

Ren berjalan cepat, setengah berlari malah. Rasanya ia ingin segera sampai di ruang OSIS dan menemui orang 'itu'—meminta penjelasan. Si pemuda berambut cokelat mendengar kabar yang kurang mengenakkan Senin pagi ini.

Ia tahu jika Asano belakangan memang sedikit aneh, terutama hari Sabtu. Memangnya sejak kapan pemuda itu menjadi guru privat untuk orang lain setiap weekend? Pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu tidak mungkin akan kekurangan uang saku setiap minggunya. Lagipula, ia pasti tidak mau mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit jika sampai mencari semacam pekerjaan sambilan menjadi guru privat—meskipun ia memang memiliki kompetensi mumpuni untuk mengajarkan orang lain, sih.

Namun, yang membuat Ren resah tentu saja bukan persoalan itu.

"Asano!" suara pemuda berambut coklat terdengar menggema di ruang OSIS yang kebetulan tengah sepi, entah berada dimana tiga anggota Five Virtuosos lainnya. Tapi, lebih baik memang hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan ini sekarang.

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, ada ekspresi tidak nyaman yang terlihat di wajah sang ketua OSIS.

"Apa yang membuatmu berteriak begini, Ren?"

Ren mendekat ke meja sang ketua, kedua tangannya refleks menggebrak meja—mungkin sejenak ia lupa kalau Asano tetaplah seorang 'Asano'. Tatapan Ren terlihat cukup marah, atau karena ia baru saja merasa dikhianati temannya sendiri (itupun kalau Asano menganggap dirinya teman, bagaimana kalau hanya dianggap bawahan?)

"Kau dan Kanzaki, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sang ketua terlihat tenang, tidak sedikitpun merasa terancam atas perkataan rekannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum miring. "Ah ... maaf, aku lupa tidak memberitahumu, Ren. Tapi ia milikku sekarang."

"Tck, sialan kau, Asano—" satu tangan Ren hendak menarik kerah anak kepala sekolah itu, namun gerakannya terbaca dengan mudah, Asano keburu mengunci gerakannya dan malah membuat posisi Ren tersudut.

Oh, seharusnya Ren juga ingat jika Asano jago beladiri. Ren menggemertakkan giginya kesal, padahal Asano tahu jika dirinya menyukai dan tertarik pada madona kelas E itu, namun kenapa malah ia yang mendapatkannya?

"Ren, mungkin kau lupa jika menjadi nomor satu adalah kelebihanku, termasuk ... mendapatkan Kanzaki," Asano menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "dan jika ada yang mengusikku, maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Kedua Virtuosos itu saling menatap tajam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan lengan kemeja bertanda ketua OSIS itu melepaskan kunciannya pada Ren. Sementara pemuda berambut cepak sebelah itu terpaksa menerima.

Percuma saja, toh Ren memang tidak bisa menang dari Asano. Rekannya ini terkadang mengerikan, meski kadar mengerikannya lebih normal dibanding sang ayah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau tertarik padanya, Asano. Padahal waktu aku berceloteh betapa cantiknya Kanzaki, dan tidak seharusnya angsa seperti dirinya berada di kelas bebek buruk rupa seperti kelas E—kau terlihat tak acuh."

Asano seketika terdiam, tentu saja mana mungkin ia mau berkata terang-terangan kalau (sebenarnya) dirinya juga tertarik pada gadis itu. "Tidak semua hal yang kupikirkan harus kukatakan padamu, begitu juga pada yang lainnya. Jika kau tidak ada urusan lain, maka kurasa kau bisa meninggalkan ruang ini dan kembali ke kelas."

Ren tidak bisa membantah lagi, ia hanya bisa mendecih pelan dan mencoba untuk menerima semuanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu.

* * *

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kalau ... kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal Ren."

Kalimat itu membuka percakapan antara gadis berambut hitam dan si pemuda ketua OSIS di penghujung senja. Semua murid kemungkinan telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, menyisakan sepasang murid berbeda gender yang memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata. Asano bersandar di tembok gedung olahraga dengan tangan yang bersedekap—menyiratkan rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi ketika mengatakannya.

Sementara sang gadis terlihat menunduk, masih merasa canggung atas status baru mereka.

" _Kaichou_ —maksudku, Asano-kun," cepat-cepat Kanzaki meralat panggilannya, "terimakasih banyak telah bersedia membantuku. Kau memang orang yang baik." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

Asano terlihat puas, meski tentu saja ia tidak berharap Kanzaki merasa berterimakasih begitu. Perlahan ia mendekati sang gadis, lalu mengangkat dagu Kanzaki yang semula menunduk untuk menatap matanya.

Iris ungu dan hazel pun bertemu—membuat Asano dapat melihat bayangan dirinya pada mata Kanzaki, tak dapat si gadis pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Kanzaki. Karena kau adalah milikku sekarang."

Dan mulai saat itu, Kanzaki mengerti bahwa Asano adalah seorang oportunis ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Tentu saja anak sang kepala sekolah tidak akan memberikan bantuannya untuk sesuatu yang gratis, bukan?

.

 **end**

* * *

Tadi publish yang KaruKanza, sekarang AsaKanza :D, aku suka mereka sih. Silakan reviewnya~


End file.
